A large proportion of patients with non-oat cell lung cancer present with surgically unresectable disease and disease outside radiotherapy ports. Although a large number of single drugs have been evaluated in the treatment of non-small cell lung cancer, in general most single agents have been disappointing. Combination chemotherapy utilizing possibly synergistic drugs may warrant testing in this disease. Cyclophosphamide, adriamycin, and CCNU are all single agents with an established low order of activity in non-small cell carcinoma of the lung, and there are animal data suggesting that these three drugs are synergistic. In addition, vincristine has a low order of activity but has little myelotoxicity. The current pilot study was undertaken in combination with the Baltimore Veterans Hospital to determine if this combination chemotherapy program can augment response and survival, and to develop toxicity data. Four patients have been entered onto the study, and it is much too early to determine response rates or toxicity data.